


Wrong

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was born with the wrong sign, in the wrong house, with the wrong ascendancy. I took the wrong road, that led to the wrong tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 4-5 seasons

  



End file.
